SPN
SPN'' is an RP created and GM'd by Hana and is based off of the TV show '''Supernatural. The story of the RP itself coincides with the TV series and follows the Player Characters, a group of Hunters uninvolved with the Winchester Brothers. The game is run in an episodic format, allowing for an easier entry/exit allowance for Player Characters. It follows the formula of the show and is centered more around the mystery of each episode and character interaction than combat. '''''SPN was created in 2011, and was voted in here. Out of Character Thread | In Character Thread | This RP is dead. The Road So Far... *1.01: Pilot - Grant, Sylas, Nino, Samantha, and Twitch all meet at The Devil's Trap and hear about a suspicious Murder-Suicide committed not far away in Stillwater, OK. They investigate and find that a vengful spirit has been committing these crimes at Lover's Point, and only targets couples when the man is cheating on his newly-pregnant significant other. *1.02: Mr. Sandman - In Progress Extra Info Character Applications are always open, but the GM is rather discerning about letting late-comers in. If you have a great character, you will probably get in. If not, you will be asked to work on it until you do have a great application. There is a preformatted Character Application in the first post of the Out of Character Thread. CS Format *'Name:' *'Age: ' *'Birthday:' (Day, month) *Appearance: (Hunters are usually pretty scruffy-looking, but can be either suave or wholesome. Details are really important here. Jewelry, scars, tattoos, whether your forehead crinkles up all weird like Sam's does when he's worried, etc. Get into the minutia. Most characters in the show have a appearance schtick, like Bobby's trucker hats or the fact that Sam and Dean rarely change clothes.) *Personality: (Self-explanatory. Be thorough. Anger issues, dislikes, likes, often-used nicknames for others, etc all goes here.) *History: (Keep it short and concise. How did you become a Hunter. Are you grouped with any of the other PCs in a hunting or family unit?) *Theme Song: (Read the second paragraph here to understand the weight of classic rock. You don't have to use a classic rock song, but it would fit with the musical themes of the show if you did.) *Do you mind if your character is/becomes something supernatural? (Yes/no question here. Examples include being one of the Special Children, becoming possessed for a long period of time, turning into a vampire or other creature, becoming a vessel, etc. You as a player cannot actively CHOOSE to be any of these things. You can just tell me you don't mind it and see where the game goes.) *RP Example: (Pick at least TWO of the prompts below and write. Write in the same writing style that you will use for the RP. Don't pare down or conflate anything. Just write how you would if you were already playing the game.) *RP Example Prompts (You can delete this section of the sheet after you've completed the Example.) #Death #Revenge #Chocolate #Johnny Walker Blue #Impala #Sunshine #Separation #Obsession #Religion #Out of Ammo Accepted Characters *Sylus "Snakes" Nakes - Ro Wong *Grant T. Barclay - Garethcool *Robin Macmillan - Berry-tan *Sam "Twitch" Williams - Asmodai *Benigno "Nino/Maxi’" Maks - Keiran *Samantha Winston - My_Little_Sister NPCs *Bobby Singer **Veteran hunter **Owns Singer Salvage Yard **Numbers for Business Cards ***Health Department - Lou Dunbar ***Police - Pete Lovell ***CDC - Frank Castle ***FBI - Tom Willis ***Federal Marshall - Bill Wagner *The Winchesters **John - veteran hunter **Sam & Dean - John's sons *Meredith "Merry" Lear *J.B. Beretta *"Red" *Zeke *Elijah *Gabriel Brooks Locations *Singer Salvage Yard **Sioux Falls, SD *The Devil's Trap **Bar outside of Blackwell, OK **Well-known in hunter circles *Singer Salvage Yard **Sioux Falls, SD Monsters and Lore *Ghosts *Risen Dead Things *Bloodsuckers *Shapeshifters *Demonic Entities *Gods *Other Category:RPs Category:Hana's Games